<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Flame by sunaddicted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507556">Little Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted'>sunaddicted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Dorks in love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, Short, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, Utumno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]nestled deep into the obsidian of the Iron Mountains, as far as geographically possible from the light of the Lamps, Utumno was as great as any other dwelling of the Valar in Valinor - if not greater because amidst its halls, there were new creatures breeding in the dark and bleeding into Arda like an unstoppable wave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"with no space left between us"</p><p>21. Fireplace + whatever ship I wanted for swilmarillion ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Little Flame</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet moments when they could just relish in one another's company without any pressing matters breathing down their necks were rare - rarer than Melkor liked but alas, one of the downsides of having a home of their own to manage was that they were directly responsible for it, eating away at the time they could have spent together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't regret it, though: nestled deep into the obsidian of the Iron Mountains, as far as geographically possible from the light of the Lamps, Utumno was as great as any other dwelling of the Valar in Valinor - if not greater because amidst its halls, there were new creatures breeding in the dark and bleeding into Arda like an unstoppable wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spreading his design.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spreading the harsh seedlings of the tongue his beloved had been steadily bringing to life; one day, not only they would rule Arda but every being capable of thought and speech would only know their language, cancelling out forever the culture of the Valar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of those who had believed themselves better than him, the Mighty Arising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better than the Admirable - his beautiful and smart Maia, shamed again and again for refusing to limit his creations to what Aulë's unimaginative mind ordered him to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such a shame that now that Mairon had all the freedom he could desire to create, he lacked the time to dedicate himself to his craft; Utumno was still too new for its Lieutenant to slacken his grip on it, though, and Melkor couldn't tell his beloved to just take a day for himself - no matter how much he wanted to see him bent once again over his workbench, sweat beading his skin like translucent pearls as he forced the metal into what he had envisioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to stand there the whole night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melkor grinned as he pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked deeper into the room, the dark walls of obsidian made liquid by the reflection of the flames merrily dancing in the fireplace "I was enjoying the sight" sitting on thick wold skins in front of the hearth, red hair almost as vibrant as the flames, Mairon was a vision of beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he needed a reminder of just how stunning his lover was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can enjoy the sight from a little closer" Mairon briefly stopped brushing his wet hair, quickly drying by the fireplace, and patted the furs in an encouraging manner "I don't bite"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We both know you do" Melkor pointed out even as he didn't waste a second to take advantage of the other's invitation, easily finding his place next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been created to rule side by side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do" the Vala wrapped his arm around the other's waist, drawing him closer to bask into his presence - in the scorching heat of his body; in the scent of lavender and honey of his hair; in the sharpness of his bones against his own "I miss this"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mairon put them comb down, leaning into Melkor's embrace "Me too" sometimes, he hated their independence from Valinor that forced them apart for the better part of their days but then he remembered the constant sneaking around; the biting fear of being discovered; the lying about the magnitude of their devotion for one another - having less time to spend together was such a small price to pay, everything considered "How was your day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Distinctively lacking any glimpse of you, Little Flame"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breeding trolls was the kind of task that kept Mairon tucked deep into the pits of Utumno, decidedly out of sight - but oh, how terrifying their children were shaping up to be; it was a different kind of creating than the one he performed in the forges but it was in no way less satisfying: it made him feel powerful "I think I won't need to check up on them as often in a few weeks" and then it would be time for a new project - for a new vision to be made into reality upon Arda's ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe into its skies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melkor hummed, tightening his grip on the other until he could imagine Mairon's body bruising his own in a constant reminder of where the Maia belonged to "I love you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Melkor"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>